Just want you to know
by jonashead
Summary: I fall for her but she fall for someone else.. Nitchie.. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

--*--

**Once you hear this song,**

**You'll realize what I said is true**

**I'm not making fun of you**

**Nor taking advantage of your broken heart.**

I'll never forget the summer I had in Camp Rock. It's the best summer ever. It's where I met her.

**You said I'm your best friend**

**You even said I'm a brother**

**I let you cry on my shoulders**

**Coz that's a friend should do**

I saw her on the day I stepped on camp. I was a little mad that time coz I didn't want to be there. Connect 3 should be in a concert tour not there playing instructors to trying hard wanna-be's. But the moment I saw her, I thought it was a great idea. I still remember our first meeting.

--*--

_I was too hungry when I woke up the following day since we arrived at the Camp Rock. Thanks God I forgot to put my pajamas last night I could run, literally, straight to the hall which serves as the cafeteria. With my luck, no one was there so I went to the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen either._

_Uncle will surely hear this, I thought as I turned to leave the kitchen. Then, I heard something clattered. I turned to the noise._

"_Is anybody there?" I called she popped up from under the kitchen table. My heart skipped when I saw her black hair and bright smile._

"_Hi! Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked me still smiling._

"_Uh—uh." Why am I mumbling like an idiot? I cleared my throat. "I'm looking for a food." You're such a pig! I scolded my self. "I mean, I still didn't eat breakfast. Can I have something to fill my stomach?" Well, it was the best answer I had._

"_Oh, I see. But breakfast is over for about three hours now and we're already preparing for lunch. And Mr. Brown said that we can't serve anything to anyone an hour before lunch," she said still smiling at me._

"_Uh, I guess I can wait till lunch," I said but my stomach protested. It growl so loud I was sure she heard it because she quickly placed her hand to her mouth as if to stop herself from laughing. "Or not." I said. I swear she saw me blushed. (Uh, do boys blush?)_

"_I think I can prepare a sandwich for you. But don't tell Mr. Brown or I'll be kick out from here," she said, her smile still glued on her face. _

"_I promise I won't," I grinned. Oops, I forgot to brush my teeth. I didn't even comb my hair. I'm disgusting._

"_How long will it take you to prepare the sandwich?" I asked while combing my hair with my hand. I was still looking at her while she searches something inside the fridge._

"_Not so long. Why?" she answered still her back facing me._

"_I'll be right back," I said then walked out of the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind me, I started running again back to our cabin. I took a quick shower (as in quick like less than five minutes), brushed my teeth till it was sparkling and put my best clothes I saw in my closet. (Though I was not sure is it were the best clothes I just snatched the first shirt my hands touched.) Then, I started running again to the kitchen. I almost bumped on her when I entered the kitchen. She seemed startled when she saw me gasping and sweat ran on my forehead. But then, she smiled again._

"_What's the hurry? Is anyone chasing you?" she joked as she put the (with my sandwich on it) on the table._

"_Uh—it's freakin' hot out there," I said and sat on the wooden chair._

"_What do you want for drink?" she asked, she was standing in front of me._

"_Water will do," as soon as I answered her, she turned and left me. I faced the food she prepared for me. I remembered how hungry I was and with all the running, I could consider eating even the plate._

"_Here goes your water," she said putting the bottled water beside my plate. She sat across the table, in front of me._

"_By the way, I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. And you are?" she said eyeing me. How come she didn't know me?_

"_You don't know me?" Oops, how arrogant? "I mean—"_

"_Of course I know you," she interrupted me. "I just need confirmation," she grinned showing her perfect white teeth._

"_Oh. I'm Nate. Nate Black." I just hope she won't think something negative about me which she will surely do after my behavior._

"_Woah! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now" she grinned wider._

_--*--_

I knew from that time that I feel something for her. What feeling? I was really not sure that time. The only thing I knew was that my heart beats million times per second every time I see her.

**Now, I realized**

**I want to be more than friends with you**

She told me a day after our first encounter that she has a big crush on my band mate and best friend Shane Gray.

--*--

"_Can you introduce me to him? Please," she said with pleading eyes. Ho could I say no to her?_

"_Uh—I'll try," I said not so sure._

"_Gee, thanks," she said then she hugged me. I thought I would melt. (Do you think only girls melt every time they were touched by their crushes? Guys feel that too.) She let go before I could hug her back._

"_I said I'll just try. I'm not so sure if I can make him agree. He's such a snob sometimes." How dare me to tell something like that about my best friend. I'm such a backstabber. _

"_At least you'll try," she said with eyes glowing. "I'm so excited to meet him. Do you think he'll like me?" she said with dreamy eyes. I didn't respond. I just stared at her. _

_He can't like you. _

"_Hey, are you OK?" she said waving her hand in front of my face. "I asked you something. Did you hear me?"_

"_I'm sorry I'm not paying attention," I smiled shyly and looked down._

"_I asked if you think Shane will like me," she said._

"_Uh—" He can't like you. He should not. "Yeah, you're a nice girl," I said matter-of-factly._

_--*--_

**I don't want you to be my sister**

**Can't we be lovers?**

After I introduced her to Shane, everything I wished not to happen happened. They started dating. And after their every date, she would come to me to tell me everything that happened in their date. I, as a friend, had always a ready smile, acting that I was happy for her even if I was breaking inside.

--*--

"_It's official! Shane Gray is now my boyfriend," she squealed in delight. I was sitting on the dock when she came running. It was after her 25__th__ date with Shane within two weeks._

"_Oh, really?" I said coldly. That news made my world crushing. It was like someone grasps my heart._

"_Aren't you happy for me?" her smile turned to a frown._

"_Of course I am happy for you," I said with a fake smile._

"_Nate is there anything wrong?" she said worriedly._

_I looked at her. She was staring straight into my eyes. I breathed deep. I wanted to tell her what I feel but that meant destroying our friendship._

"_Are you happy?" I asked her instead. Her eyes brighten up again._

"_Yeah! And it's all because of you," she said hugging me. I hugged her back. Maybe it was just OK for me to be hurt as long as she was happy._

"_You're the best-est friend I ever had," she said with a wide smile when she let go._

--*--

**I fall for you but you fall for someone else**

**I can't let you know what I feel**

I know I'm such a martyr when it comes to her. But I love her so much to act so stupid. I really thought that she will be happy with Shane but just one week after she told me that news, she came to crying.

--*--

"_Nate, can I talk to you?" she asked me after our music class. I could see in her face that there was something wrong._

"_Let's go to the dock," I suggested then led way._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her as soon as we sat on the dock. She started crying. I held her tight and let her cry on my shoulder. It was about ten minutes when she stopped crying._

"_What happened?" I knew it was about Shane. They had a date the other night but she didn't come to me to tell me something about it._

"_We had a fight," she said looking on the water._

"_It will be alright." It was the most comforting words I had. She just nodded._

--*--

It wasn't the only time she came to me crying because of Shane. It happened eight times. She would cry on my shoulders and few hours later, she would come back to me with all the happiness in the world and would tell me that she and Shane were OK.

Every time she came to me crying, I thought of telling her what I feel for her but I didn't made it till she came to me crying (again) before the Final Jam

--*--

"_Shane again?" I said when I saw her alone in the dock. She nodded. I held her tight as always. It was the longest cry she made on my shoulder._

"_He said that we're over," she said still crying. I stayed quiet while listening to her sobs._

_We spent our night (that was after the Final Jam) lying on the dock, staring at the clear night sky._

"_Mitchie," I said looking at her. She was still looking at the sky._

"_Yeah?" she asked without looking at me._

"_I love you," I said nervously._

"_I love you too." She said she loves me? "And you are the best-est friend I ever had," she said without hesitating._

"_No, I mean, I love you not in a best friend way," I said looking at her, waiting for her reaction. She looked at me with questioning eyes. I looked straight in her eyes._

"_I felt this since I saw you in the kitchen. I was supposed to tell you but you told me you like Shane," I smiled weakly. "I thought it will be gone soon but it didn't. It just grows everyday that I see you."_

_She looked away then sat up. I sat too. She looked at me but avoided my eyes._

"_I don't know what to say," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I can't love you back."_

"_I know," I said with a fake smile. "I just want you to know. Now, I feel better," I lied. Of course I wouldn't feel better. How could you feel better when the girl you love dumped you? _

--*--

That was the last time I talked to her. I just hope she'll hear this song.

**But now that nobody owns your heart**

**I want to take this chance**

**To let you know what I feel**

**Every time you feel miserable**

**You always run to me**

**Every time I see you broken**

**I feel that my world is crushing **

**I fall for you but you fall for someone else**

**I can't let you know what I feel**

**But now that nobody owns your heart**

**I want to take this chance**

**To let you know what I feel**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm not asking you to love me back**

**I just want you to know**

**I just want you to believe what I feel**

I looked at the glass wall where I could see the recording room. Shane and Jason were there with thumbs up. I removed my headphone from my head and walked to them.

"Nice song," Jason remarked.

"Very emotional. Can't you tell us who the girl is?" Shane asked. He didn't know anything about what I felt—and still feel—to her ex. I shook my head.

"She knows who she is. That is what's important," I said grinning.

"Whatever," Shane replied and the three of us walked out of the room.

____________________________

**I know it's—duh. Long and boring. Sorry for wasting your time. I was distracted by Mitchie's presence on the story. I should have put my self on the story instead of her. In that way, **_**my**_** Nate's heart would not be broken… just kidding… Hope you like the "song" coz personally I don't like it..**

**Well, please review..**

**P.S.**

**I'm not so good in grammar. I'm sure there are many error in grammar.. =P**


End file.
